Märchen von den Schwestern Dajeva
by JennyArwen
Summary: Also... Man nehme ein paar Märchen... ein paar sehr verrückter Ideen... Dann noch eine große Portion Humor in den Topf und gut umrühren. Bei mir war das Ergebnis das hier. Viel Spaß!


_Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören natürlich Tolkien und ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

* * *

Märchen von den Schwestern Dajeva

Es waren einmal ein König und eine Königin. Der König hieß Elrond, die Königin Celebrían. Sie wünschten sich gaaaaaanz doll ein Kind. An einem Tag badete Celebrían in einem Teich und sagte zu sich selbst: „Ach, ich hätte doch so gern ein Kind."

Da hüpfte Gollum aus dem Wasser und prophezeite: „In weniger als einem Jahr wirst du eines haben."

Die Königin jagte ihn allerdings davon, weil sie etwas gegen Spanner hatte.

Weniger als ein Jahr (genau genommen neun Monate) später bekam sie eine Tochter, die Arwöschen genannt wurde. Elrond und Celebrían waren darüber so glücklich, dass sie ein großes Fest gaben. Zu diesem Fest luden sie auch acht Nazgûl ein. Eigentlich waren es neun Nazgûl, aber Elrond hatte nur acht Teller, die Ringförmig und golden waren, deswegen musste der Hexenkönig daheim bleiben.

Beim Fest traten die acht Nazgûl nacheinander an die Wiege und wünschten dem kleinen Arwöschen Schönheit, Gesundheit und vor allem viele schöne Ringe.

Doch gerade als der siebte Nazgûl seinen Wunsch gesagt hatte (schöne Augen für die kleine Prinzessin), trat plötzlich der Hexenkönig ein, der zornig war, dass er nicht eingeladen wurde, und sprach: „Wenn Arwöschen 1500 Jahre alt wird, soll sie sich an einer rosa Haarspange stechen und tot umfallen."Dann verschwand er wieder.

Doch nun trat der achte Nazgûl an die Wiege und sagte: „Sie soll nicht sterben, aber in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen, bis ein Prinz sie durch einen Kuss erlöst."

Dann wuchs Arwöschen heran und niemand dachte mehr an den Hexenkönig und seinen Wunsch oder machte sich Sorgen, was auch daran lag, dass Arwöschen rosa hasste.

Doch an ihrem 1500. Geburtstag kam ein junger Prinz aus dem Düsterwald zu Besuch. Er hieß Legolas und liiiiiiiiebte rosa über alles. Also schenkte er Arwöschen zum Geburtstag eine Packung rosa Haarspangen, und als sie diese in die Mülltonne werfen wollte, stach sie sich in den Finger und fiel in Schlaf.

Auch alle anderen schliefen ein, Elrond brach schnarchend auf dem Thron zusammen, Celebrían ebenfalls, und Elladan und Elrohir, die Brüder Arwens, die aufgrund der Party gestern sowieso noch im Bett gelegen waren, wachten gar nicht erst auf. Legolas, der versucht hatte, Arwen die Haarspangen wieder zu entreißen, sank schnarchend zu Boden. Die Orks, die gerade Bruchtal angegriffen hatten, schliefen mitten im Kampf ein, die Verteidiger ebenfalls, und die Warge schlummerten friedlich neben den Crebain.

Mit der Zeit wuchs eine Dornenhecke um Bruchtal herum, denn auch die Gärtner schlummerten, und schnitt das letzte heimelige Haus von der Welt ab. Doch gingen Gerüchte durch das ganze Land, dass hinter der Dornenhecke das schöne Arwöschen schlief, und viele junge Prinzen versuchten, hindurchzukommen, doch keinem gelang es.

Schließlich aber tauchte der junge, achtundachtzigjährige Aragorn auf, der Erbe Isildurs. Vor ihm teilten sich die Dornen wie von selbst und schlossen sich dann wieder. Aragorn erreichte das Haus und sah sich dann um. Nach einer Weile fand er das schlafende Arwöschen und wollte es schon küssen, als Legolas erwachte. „Nix da!" schimpfte er. „Ich bin auch ein Prinz, ich will sie wecken!"

„Aber ich war zuerst da!"

„Warst du gar nicht, ich bin schon da seit sie eingeschlafen ist!"

„Und? Warum hast du dich nicht längst um sie gekümmert?"

„Weil ich geschlafen hab!"

„Dann schlaf weiter und stör uns nicht!"

Als die beiden sich immer weiter stritten, sah Arwöschen sich gezwungen, einzugreifen. Sie schlug die Augen auf und funkelte die beiden an. „Schluss jetzt!"fauchte sie. „Ich nehm den da (sie zeigte aus Aragorn) und dann lasst uns endlich heiraten. Denkt ihr, es ist lustig, Jahrhunderte mit schlafen zu verbringen?!"

Aragorn grinste Legolas triumphierend an und der Elb schien SEHR beleidigt, hielt allerdings die Klappe.

Doch bevor Arwöschen und Aragorn heiraten konnten, tauchte eine alte Händlerin auf. „Äpfel zu verkaufen, Äpfel zu verkaufen!"

Damit sie endlich wieder verschwand, kaufte Legolas schließlich einen Apfel. Blöderweise war er vergiftet und Legolas brach tot zusammen. (A/N: Nein, nicht für immer. Ihr kennt doch wohl das Märchen, oder? ;-))

Die alte Händlerin war nämlich in Wirklichkeit Sauron in Verkleidung. Er war wütend auf Legolas, weil er noch schönere rosa Ringlein hatte als er, und wollte sich deswegen an ihm rächen.

Jeden Tag stellte sich Sauron vor Galadriels Spiegel und fragte:

„Spieglein, Spieglein, an der Wand,

wer hat die schönsten Ringlein im ganzen Land?"

Und immer hatte der Spiegel geantwortet:

„Sauron, Ihr habt die schönsten im Land."

Doch in letzter Zeit sagte der Spiegel immer:

„Sauron, Ihr habt die Schönsten hier,

doch Legolas hat tausendmal schönere als Ihr."

Da hatte sich Sauron aufgemacht, um Legolas zu vergiften und es war ihm gelungen.

Elrond, der sowieso nicht begeistert war, dass seine Tochter heiraten wollte, stellte Aragorn daraufhin die Aufgabe, dass er erst Legolas heilen musste, um Arwöschen heiraten zu dürfen.

Da machten sich Arwöschen und Aragorn zusammen auf den Weg, um ein Heilmittel zu finden.

Schließlich kamen sie zu einer kleinen Hütte. Darin wohnten die sieben Zwebits (ein Zwerg und sechs Hobbits). Sie hießen Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Bilbo, Rosie und Gimli. Als Aragorn ihnen alles erzählte, fing Gimli erst mal an zu gackern. „Und ich dachte, Elben wären schlau – wer nimmt schon einen vergifteten Apfel an..."

Daraufhin zog Arwen ihm einen Besen über. „Ich BIN eine Elbin!"

Die sechs Hobbits währenddessen überlegten. „Ich könnte ein Buch darüber schreiben."schlug Bilbo vor.

Doch Frodo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, wir sollten Legolas zum Schicksalsberg tragen und in die Lava werfen, vielleicht bringt das was."

„Aber dann kommen wir so nah an den bösen Sauron heran."meinte Sam nachdenklich.

„Wir versuchen es!"rief Merry. „Wer nichts wagt, gewinnt auch nichts!"

Also kamen die Zwebits mit Aragorn und Arwöschen nach Bruchtal. Dort angekommen, hoben sie Legolas hoch und trugen ihn mit sich. Doch auf dem Weg nach Mordor stolperte Pippin über einen Stein, die anderen gerieten aus dem Gleichgewicht und Legolas stürzte zu Boden. Da sprang ihm das vergiftete Apfelstück aus dem Mund und er lebte sofort wieder.

Da waren Aragorn und Arwöschen sehr froh und sie machten sich gleich auf, um Elrond zu erzählen, dass sie Erfolg gehabt hatten.

Auf dem Rückweg freundete sich Legolas mit Gimli an und einmal gingen sie abends noch zusammen im Wald spazieren. Dabei kamen sie an ein Haus. Neugierig klopften sie. Da machte ihnen ein alter Mann auf und bat sie freundlich herein.

Dummerweise war es allerdings kein freundlicher alter Mann, sondern der böse Zauberer Saruman. Ehe Legolas und Gimli wussten, wie ihnen geschah, hatte er auch schon Gimli in einen Käfig gesperrt, weil er ihn mästen und wie ein Brot backen wollte (die Auflaufform trug Gimli ja schon).

Doch als Saruman gerade die Temperatur im Ofen überprüfen wollte, stieß Legolas ihn von hinten und da brannte Sarumans Mantel an. Während Saruman kreischend herumhüpfte und versuchte, seinen Mantel zu löschen, befreite Legolas Gimli und zusammen flüchteten sie.

Dann schließlich kamen sie alle zusammen in Bruchtal an und endlich durften Aragorn und Arwöschen heiraten.

Doch bald nach der Heirat entschloss sich Arwöschen, ihre Großmutter Galadriel, die im tiefen Wald wohnte, zu besuchen. Aragorn begleitete sie. Legolas riet ihnen noch, sich vor dem bösen Wolf in Acht zu nehmen, aber die beiden lachten nur – wer glaubte schon an den bösen Wolf?

Doch der Hexenkönig grollte noch immer, weil er nicht zu Elronds Fest eingeladen worden war. Als er nun heimlich in den Palantír Saurons blickte, sah er, dass Arwöschen und Aragorn zusammen in den Wald gingen. Daraufhin machte er sich auf seinem geflügelten Reittier auf, um die beiden zu erschrecken. Erst einmal wollte er Galadriel fragen, ob sie nicht vielleicht auf seiner Seite war, doch sie briet ihm sofort ihren Besen über (das war Tradition bei Elbinnen) und jagte ihn davon.

Dann wollte der Hexenkönig Aragorn und Arwöschen erschrecken. Er ließ sein geflügeltes Reittier in einem Fluss landen und wartete. Dummerweise sah Arwöschen ihn bevor er sie sah. Sofort begann sie, elbische Flüche vor sich hin zu murmeln. Der Hexenkönig blickte zur Seite. „Nicht schon wieder!"stöhnte er. Sekunden später wurden er und sein Reittier von einer Flutwelle mitgerissen.

So erreichten Aragorn und Arwöschen die Hütte Galadriels. Doch sie war gerade im Wald spazieren, und in ihrer Hütte fand sich nur ein Frosch. Da glaubten Aragorn und Arwöschen, der Hexenkönig hätte sie in einen Frosch verwandelt und gingen Celeborn suchen, damit er den Frosch küsste und Galadriel zurückverwandelte.

Schließlich fanden sie Celeborn, er kam mit ihnen zurück und küsste den Frosch. Der Frosch verwandelte sich daraufhin in Éowyn. Dummerweise kam da gerade Galadriel zurück, und als sie ihren Celeborn mit Éowyn sah, wurde sie sehr wütend.

Kurzerhand verzauberte sie ihn in einen Esel.

Nun in einen Esel verwandelt entdeckte Celeborn rasch, dass seine Stimme nun noch schöner war als vorher. Also machte er sich auf, um in Minas Tirith Stadtmusikant zu werden. Auf dem Weg dorthin traf er den in einen Hund verwandelten Boromir.

„Hallo, Boromir!"rief er. „Seit wann bist du ein Hund?"

„Seit ich zum falschen Zeitpunkt unter Arwens Fenster stand."erwiderte dieser verlegen. „Und seit wann bist du ein Esel?"

„Seit ich zum falschen Zeitpunkt neben Éowyn stand."

„Verstehe."

„Möchtest du nicht mit mir kommen? Wir könnten in Minas Tirith eine Band gründen!"

Boromir schloss sich Celeborn begeistert an.

Als nächstes begegneten sie dem in einen Kater verzauberten Faramir.

„Hallo, Faramir!"rief Celeborn. „Seit wann bist du ein Kater?"

„Seit ich zum falschen Zeitpunkt gestolpert bin und Gandalfs frisch gebleichtes Gewand mit einem Schmutzfleck verziert habe."

„Komm doch mit! Wir gründen in Minas Tirith eine Band!"

Auch Faramir schloss sich sofort an.

Dann begegneten sie dem in einen Hahn verhexten Éomer.

„Hallo, Éomer!"rief Celeborn. "Seit wann bist du ein Hahn?"

„Seit ich Schlangenzunge zum falschen Zeitpunkt die Treppe hinunter geworfen habe. Saruman stand nämlich unten und er war nicht begeistert, als Schlangenzunge seinen Mantel beschmutzt hat."

„Begleite uns! Wir gründen in Minas Tirith eine Band."

Glücklich über das Angebot folgte Éomer den anderen dreien.

Auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith trafen sie auf eine Gruppe Orks, die schluchzten und jammerten. Celeborn fragte sie, was los ist.

„Die Nazgûl!"wimmerte ein Ork. „Sie haben unser Haus besetzt und nun müssen wir verhungern..."

„Keine Sorge."sagte Boromir stolz. „Wir vertreiben sie."

Während die Orks ihnen hinterher jubelten, machten sich Celeborn, Boromir, Faramir und Éomer auf den Weg zum Haus. Dort angekommen, erschreckten sie die Nazgûl so sehr, dass sie flüchteten (A/N: Lacht nicht, würdet ihr nicht erschrecken wenn ihr plötzlich sprechende Tiere vor euch habt, die noch dazu behaupten, dass sie Elben bzw. Menschen sind?).

Weil es schon spät war, blieben die vier dann im Haus. Celeborn machte es sich im Hof bequem, Boromir hinter der Tür, Faramir auf dem warmen Kamin und Éomer flatterte auf den Dachbalken.

Als der Hexenkönig mitten in der Nacht bei den anderen Nazgûl ankam, erzählten die ihm, was sich ereignet hatte. Der Hexenkönig überlegte, dann sagte er: „Lasst uns bei Sauron um Rat fragen. Vielleicht weiß er, warum wir vom Pech verfolgt sind."

Also machten sie sich rasch auf den Weg zu Sauron. Als sie diesem alles erzählt hatten, rief er: „Oh weh! Ein Fluch liegt auf euch! Nur in den Feuern des Schicksalsberges ist er zu lösen."

Doch die Nazgûl fürchteten Feuer über alles und gingen deshalb weiter zu Saruman. Als sie diesem alles erzählt hatten, sagte er: „Nehmt dieses Pulver hier. Wenn ihr es einem Schlafenden in die Augen streut, verliebt er sich in das nächste Wesen, das er sieht."

Die Nazgûl wussten zwar nicht, was ihnen das nützen sollte, doch entschlossen sie sich sofort, so dem nächsten, den sie sahen, einen Streich zu spielen. Also versteckten sie sich und warteten.

Bald tauchten Celeborn, Boromir, Faramir und Éomer auf. Sie hatten den Orks das Haus zurückgegeben und waren durch diese gute Tat zurückverwandelt worden. Nun überlegten sie, ob sie immer noch eine Band gründen wollten, und wenn ja, wie sie sie nennen wollten.

Von Boromir stammte der Vorschlag „Die Unwiderstehlichen"aber Celeborn wusste, dass Galadriel ihn, wenn sie davon hörte, wahrscheinlich in eine Schnecke verwandeln würde, und das könnte seiner Karriere sehr schaden.

Die Nazgûl schlichen ihnen heimlich hinterher. Als es Abend geworden war und sich die vier schlafen gelegt hatten, streute der Hexenkönig heimlich Celeborn und Faramir etwas von dem Pulver in die Augen. Für die anderen reichte das Pulver nicht.

Als es Morgen wurde, kamen zufällig Galadriel und Éowyn des Weges. In dem Moment erwachten Celeborn und Faramir, Celeborn erblickte Galadriel (und somit ist erklärt, warum er sich in Zukunft alles von ihr gefallen ließ) und Faramir Éowyn. Er lief ihr nach und flehte sie an, ihn zu heiraten. Éowyn allerdings hatte sich bereits mit Haldir verlobt.

Da war Faramir todtraurig, er ging zu Théoden und bat ihn, doch ihm und nicht Haldir Éowyn zur Frau zu geben. Théoden dachte nach, dann schließlich ließ er Haldir holen. „Ich gebe euch eine Aufgabe."sagte er zu den beiden. „Wer sich schneller eine Rüstung nähen kann, der bekommt Éowyn zur Frau."

„Aber eine Rüstung kann man nicht nähen!"warf Faramir ein.

Théoden sag ihn einen Moment überrascht an, dann nickte er. „Du hast bewiesen, dass du nicht dumm bist. Ich gebe dir Éowyn zur Frau."

So gewann Faramir und er und Éowyn heirateten, während Haldir eine neue Braut suchen ging.

Dann feierten Aragorn, Arwöschen, Éowyn, Faramir, Galadriel und Celeborn ein Fest und luden alle anderen ein. Legolas heiratete eine der vielen hübschen, tapferen Mary Sues (A/N: Von denen wimmelt es in ME ja) und dann waren alle glücklich und zufrieden, und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind dann leben sie noch heute.

Ende

* * *

_So, und jetzt schreibt doch bitte ein Review und lasst mich wissen, was ihr davon haltet... Könnte ja sein, dass ich dann auch noch eine Fortsetzung schreibe ;) _


End file.
